pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Trap
There are 8 different types of traps in the game. After being triggered, the tile they were on becomes harmless to step on. Traps start out hidden (the exception being Tengu's traps) but can be found by searching (either manually or just by walking near them) or using Scroll of Magic Mapping. A trap is activated when you step on it, throw an item onto it, or use a Wand of Telekinesis on it. A Potion of Levitation will let you fly over a trap without activating it. Flying enemies can also fly over traps; other enemies will avoid traps. If you encounter a room of traps, there will be a Potion of Levitation in another room on the same dungeon level. Traps become stronger and more common the deeper you delve into the dungeon. Traps only occur on empty floor tiles, so on lower floors hidden traps can be avoided by walking on tiles with water, grass, etc. Unlike most other objects in the game, traps' effects are not randomized every run, and can be identified by color or by the observation button. List of traps Toxic gas trap Green trap, releases poison gas that damages both the player and monsters. Amount of gas released increases with depth. Fire trap Orange trap, generates a square of fire (setting the player on fire if they stepped on it). Like other sources of fire, it can randomly burn scrolls (and cook mystery meat) in your inventory, and scrolls or mystery meat tossed onto a flame trap will be burnt/cooked in the generated fire. Paralytic gas trap Yellow trap, releases a gas that paralyzes the player and monsters. The paralysis lasts after the cloud has faded, so monsters can run up and attack you after it has gone. It can also cause you to starve to death if you are hungry or starving and your health is low. Amount of gas released increases with depth. Poison dart trap Purple trap, does damage to and poisons the player. Poison lasts for turns (with minimum of 20). Alarm trap Red trap, acts like a scroll of challenge and alerts monsters to trap's location. Lightning trap Turquoise trap. Fires a bolt of lightning when activated. Deals a between 33 and 67 of your health as damage. Ring of Resistance can reduce the damage done. Gripping trap Orange and grey trap. Bleeds and cripples the hero. Bleeding will deal at most on the first turn. Each turn then deals }} less damage. Better armor will reduce the initial damage done. Summoning trap White trap. Summons some enemies. Does not work on boss levels. Triggered trap An inactive trap. Gallery Alarm trap.png|Alarm trap Flame trap.png|Flame trap Gripping trap.png|Gripping trap Lightning trap.png|Lightning trap Paralytic gas.png|Paralytic trap Poison gas trap.png|Poison gas trap Poison dart trap.png|Poison dart trap Summoning trap.png|Summoning trap Triggered trap.png|Triggered trap Freezing trap.png|Freezing trap (removed) traps.png|Colorful traps Trivia * If you haven't identified a trap an enemy can step on it and it will not trigger the trap. * Any drop (even from a killed enemy) will trigger an unidentified trap. * Enemies will avoid traps. If there is no path to the Hero without stepping on a trap, they will remain motionless. The enemy can then be safely killed using Missile weapon. * Enemies can however be pushed onto traps using a Wand of Telekinesis. * Before , Toxic gas can be mixed with Paralytic gas to kill bosses (Except DM-300) much faster. If you get caught in it, well...let's not talk about it. * If there is a summoning trap on a boss floor, no enemies will be spawned. * On the Freezing trap was replaced with the Gripping trap. * The flame trap of the prison stage is miss aligned by 1px compared to the other traps in that stage. Category:Traps Category:Dungeon tiles